Unleash the Beast
by ArisIsATypo
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been requested to go over a shipment of energy drinks. What will happen if even the great Sebastian can't handle the amount of caffeine in said drink? (Warning: Like 5 secons of yaoi!)


Unleash the Beast

Sebastian entered his master's office, pushing in a cart carrying a Lemon Myrtle Soufflé with Uva milk tea. Young Ciel was sitting at his desk, feet kicked up upon the surface, reading his afternoon paper. For many months, nothing peculiar, evil, or even psychotic has happened in London. Nothing but grey skies, mild chilly weather, and a busy town. Today was no different. Same grey clouds that threatened to rain, same cold weather that nipped at your nose and cheeks if you weren't properly covered, and the same dull and disgusting city. With all the inactivity, Ciel was downright bored. He hated to admit that he missed when he actually got to go out and do something useful even if it involved gruesome murders or meddling red reapers who got in the way. It kept him occupied…and it gave him excuses to give ridiculous or amusing orders to Sebastian. But now, Ciel could very well say that Sebastian was just a normal butler. There was barely any need for him.

"How troublesome." Ciel sighed as he flipped to the next page of the newspaper. Sebastian placed a plate of the Lemon soufflé on his master's desk along with a saucer and an empty teacup. He grabbed the glass teapot off of the cart and began pouring the tea.

"What's troublesome master?" Ciel folded his newspaper up and took his feet off the desk. He propped his left arm on the desk instead and rested his cheek on his palm as he watched his butler serve his tea.

"It troublesome that there seems to be no use for you except to serve me tea."

Sebastian chuckled and began stirring the sugar into the tea before finally placing it in front of Ciel.

"Funny you should mention your boredom…" Ciel looked up at his butler as he took a bite of his soufflé. Sebastian reached inside his coat and pulled from it a letter. He held it out to Ciel.

"From the queen." Ciel's eyes widened slightly and snatched the letter from Sebastian hands. He broke open the envelope and pulled the paper out from it. As Ciel began to read, Sebastian stood in front of his desk watching his master's reaction. Ciel's lips began to turn up slightly even as soon as he read the first sentence.

'_Young Phantomhive, I sincerely apologize for bothering you in such an abrupt manner, but I'm afraid I must bring this matter to your attention. We have recently been allowed to sell a popular energy drink from America that has been high in demand throughout London. However, I don't know how trustworthy Americans are. Poison could easily be hidden inside the can, which is a major hazard for the townspeople. With that said, I would be so grateful if you were to check our first delivery. I trust your judgement. The shipment of Monster should arrive tomorrow morning. Thank you in advance.'_

_-Queen Victoria_

Ciel folded up the letter again and handed it to Sebastian who began to read it. He picked up his cup and crossed his legs as he waited for Sebastian to finish reading. Sebastian brought the letter away from his eyes and placed it back in the envelope.

"Well at least it's something to do." Sebastian said clearing away the plate and silver wear off of his desk.

"_At least."_ Ciel replied finishing off his tea. "The queen said that this Monster drink is high in demand throughout London. I haven't even heard of it." Ciel implied. Ciel noted Sebastian's smirk as he took the tea off the desk as well.

"Young master, when was the last time you went into town?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Shut it Sebastian. I need you to find me some information on this Monster." Sebastian held up a hand and smiled "sweetly".

"No need." Sebastian walked over to the office doors and pulled them open to reveal Mey Rin, Bardroy, and Finney. On account that they were originally pressed up against the door, they had lost balance once the door was opened and toppled on top of each other.

" You three?! What were you doing outside my office?" Sebastian swiftly walked up to the three servants and helped up Mey Rin who blushed furiously.

"Mey Rin, I understand you know what Monster is." He whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly.

"Oh yes! M…my cousin from America writes about it all the time! She keeps saying it's the best drink ever and that-" Sebastian set her down on her feet, interrupting her and turns to Finney. He looks down at him with a scary smile.

"Finney, you've had experience with this drink as well?" Finney nods enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! While I was in that horrid laboratory, the men would drink it nonstop. They say it 'gives them energy.'" He replied with exuberance. Sebastian nods and glances over at Ciel who looks at them with wide surprised eyes. It was a mystery to him (Ciel) how even they knew of this weird drink and he didn't.

"Bardroy?" Bart began scratching the back of his head as he answered.

"Uh yeah, you know…some American buddies of mine try to make weird thing s with Monster. Monster root beer floats…cereal and Monster…uck. Sick obsessed bastards." Sebastian smirked and dismissed the three with a couple harsh words before regarding his young master.

"There you have it. It's quite popular" Ciel sighed and slouched in his seat.

"Very well. I will write a letter to queen Victoria that I received her letter." As Ciel brought out some paper, the two could hear a crash from outside the room and some yelling. The young lord pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why don't you do what you do best and beat their heads in."

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked amusedly

"It might as well be. They keep breaking everything."

* * *

Ciel awoke to the blinding sunlight shining in his eyes as Sebastian adjusted the curtains. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slightly in bed.

"Good morning master. I hope you slept well." Ciel grunted and stretched his arms upwards. Sebastian made his way over to the left side of the bed to the side table and picked up his master's eye patch. Ciel drowsily took it out of his butler's hand and put it on.

"Today's breakfast includes poached eggs, glazed ham, and a bowl of oatmeal along with your choice of baguette toast or an English muffin." Ciel yawned and pushed the covers off of his legs.

"After breakfast, I assume you'll want to deal with today's Monster matter?"

"The delivery is here already?"

"The queen did say that it would arrive early." Ciel threw his legs over the side of the bed and waited until Sebastian began dressing him before speaking again.

"Let's hold off on breakfast then for now. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"That wouldn't be wise sir. You have a lot of work ahead of you." He simply replied tying Ciel's boots.

"How so? It's just one delivery." Sebastian tightened the knot and stepped back to allow Ciel to stand up.

"I suppose you're right…" Sebastian answered quietly. The young master rolled his eyes and exited his room with Sebastian behind him. Once Ciel made it to the staircase, he froze in his tracks. He cocked his head to the side, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. As Sebastian caught up to his master and noticed his shock, a smirk played at his lips.

"Are you ready for breakfast now?" The demon asked innocently. Ciel gave him a sneer which Sebastian responded with a sweet smile. The demon led Ciel to the dining hall where breakfast awaited him. Sebastian pulled out Ciel's chair and Ciel complied to his gesture by sitting down.

"I suggest you eat as much as you can master." Ciel rubbed his forehead. He could handle one small delivery…but if a dozen crates was a small delivery…

"I suppose you're right. But honestly, people these days…and their caffeine."

* * *

Everyone in the Phantomhive Estate (Ciel, Sebastian, Mey Rin, Finney, Bart, and Tanaka) crowded around the front door. Ciel and Sebastian were quite annoyed that the door was blocked but Mey Rin, Finney, and Bart were quite ecstatic about other matters.

"Oh my! This is the first shipment?!"

"Do we get to try some?!"

"Free drinks for all of us!"

"Oh ho ho…" Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at his butler who was giving the three idiots a murderous glare.

"Well first thing's first. We're going to have to move these boxes. Ciel started, walking around the boxes.

"We'll start with one crate to examine and move the rest into the living room for now." Sebastian nodded and wandered over to the crates and picked one up with ease. Finney followed suit and also picked up a box with no problem. Bart and Mey Rin however, couldn't even lift one of them an inch off the ground…even with combined strength.

"This will cause some delay." Sebastian sighed noticing Bart and Mey Rin's struggle.

"With only two of you, this will take longer than it should." Ciel replied, taking a seat on the box Bardroy and Mey Rin were still trying to lift. The dark haired butler set down the crate of Monster he was holding and scanned the remaining boxes. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"It's no problem young master. I'm sure Finney and I can get this done." Ciel pondered this for a moment. Ciel knew that Sebastian would get it done in ten seconds if he ordered him to. This way, no time would be lost. He could finish the job promptly. But Ciel knew that if everything went smoothly and quickly, he might as well just decline the queen's request. There would be no fun in that. If this was a chance to actually entertain himself or at least do something productive, Ciel would act on it whole heartedly. Though…what would liven things up?

"BASSEY!" A voice sounded from behind the blocked door. The person behind it began pounding on the door, just barely breaking it open. Ciel hopped off the box he was sitting on and walked over to a very pissed off Sebastian. Noticing his new behavior, Ciel let a small smirk to form on his lips, but it quickly disappeared as he addressed Sebastian.

"Hurry up and let him in. I don't want him breaking down the door." Sebastian was slightly reluctant , but he went to "greet" the nuisance he knew was behind the door. Ciel turned to the three servants (who were quite perturbed by the ignorant person outside) and dismissed them. Though they knew Madam Red's _butler _Grell, they certainly didn't know _shinigami _Grell. Finney would make work faster if Ciel somehow got Grell to help move the boxes (though he had a great bribe) along with Sebastian. However Finney wasn't aware of Grell or even Sebastian's special…talents. Ciel didn't need or want to have to explain to a confused Finney about the two strange creatures (Sebastian and Grell). Hopefully, no time would be lost anyway with how efficient the two would work in the first place…taking into account that Grell is over his attempts at suicide. The three idiots along with Tanaka dispersed and Sebastian opened the door to the red clad Grim Reaper.

"Been a long time hasn't it Bassey?!" He asked excitedly showing off his pointed teeth. Grell advanced at the demon with open arms but Sebastian side stepped leaving the oblivious reaper to brush past him and slam face first into the wall.

"Not long enough…" Sebastian said quietly brushing some imaginary lint off his coat shoulder. Grell peeled himself off of the wall and rubbed his bruised face. Ciel waited for the shinigami to recover before confronting him along with Sebastian.

"Grell?" The person in question raised a thin eyebrow. Ciel knew that he wasn't Grell's favorite person. You could very well say that he thought Ciel was a brat. Then again, Grell Sutcliffe hated children. Although it really didn't matter since Ciel disliked Grell too after what happened to his aunt. There could be other reasons why he hated the Phantomhive Earl. Perhaps because of his relationship with the demon butler. Whatever the reason, hopefully it wouldn't be an issue when asking for a tiny favor.

"Would you be so kind as to help us move these boxes into the next room?" The bruises that clouded his face seemed to disappear suddenly as he grinned mischievously.

"With Sebas-chan?!"

"Well he has to do something too." Ciel replied nonchalantly. Grell almost rocketed off of the floor and into the demon's arms.

"Consider me hired! Anything to help out Bassey!" He shouted, still clinging onto Sebastian. The unhappy demon basically dropped his arms, causing Grell to fall, and let out an exasperated yet silent sigh. Sometimes, he really wondered what bocchan was thinking

* * *

Just as Ciel predicted, the two had moved the crates into the living room in record time while supplying some entertainment. Of course, the entertainment also came with the way Grell distracted Sebastian…with those…horrible visual descriptions. Yet, they got done what needed to be done with the exception of one box of Monster still present. Sebastian efficiently broke off the wooden top to reveal two layers of Monster, 6 by 6. The three males looked down at the 72 cans of Monster with an aggravated expression. They knew that there would be another 72 cans in the other 11 boxes. They stood in silence for a moment before Ciel picked a can out of the bunch and examined it. It was a long can, considering the size of a regular soda can. It was colored with bleary colors; the colors being black, a very bright green, and some silver. The green 'M' on the front portrayed three claws slashing through the can, indicating a monster was responsible for the damage. On back was the nutrition information. The amount of Riboflavin, Niacin Vitamin B2, Niacin Vitamin B3, Vitamin B6, and Vitamin B12 were outrageous. On the bottom of that in red letters said "Unleash the Beast!" Ciel rolled his eyes. The puns and lack of creativity didn't amuse him. However, Ciel supposed it looked cool. And the amount of caffeine was bound to interest anyone. Ciel popped open the can and after a quick sizzle, the caffeinated gas that hovered over the opening disappeared and became available to drink. Ciel brought the can to his nose and to satisfy his curiosity, took a quick sniff of the liquid. To his surprise, it had a very fruity fragrance. Shifting the can into his other hand, he walked over to his butler.

"Sebastian, I'm going to test this on the servants first. If the drink _is_ poisoned, it won't be a total loss if the three die. Sebastian smirked and nodded, noticing the hidden message in Ciel's statement.

'_Distract Grell for the time being.'_

Sebastian wouldn't have to do much anyway. Sebastian began to walk out the door, and a look of disappointment washed over Grell's face and frantically followed. Once the large doors closed, Ciel started for the kitchen. Bardroy would be first.

* * *

"Hey! Why can't Finney or Mey Rin drink it first?!" Ciel ignored the angry chef and grabbed a cup out of the cupboard. Ciel set the cup on the counter and held it firmly in place while his alternate hand poured the green liquid until it was halfway full. Bart's eyes bulged in fear.

" Hey hey hey! That's a little much! What if it _is _poisoned?!" Ciel picked up the glass, to which he could hear the loud fizzle of the caffeinated drink.

"Bottoms up." Ciel said shoving the cup at Bart. He fumbled with it a bit at the sudden force before gripping the cup but keeping it an arm's length away.

"Well you're a chef aren't you? Aren't you supposed to taste test?" Ciel asked calmly, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Bart was conflicted, He couldn't disobey his master.

"A…alright." Ciel smirked and watched as Bart swirled his drink and lifted the rim to his lips. The chef took a sip and winced a little at the unfamiliarity of the fizziness. After recovering, he sipped it again and smacked his lips to distinguish the flavor. Then, Bart froze, pupils widening. He looked down at the cup in his hand and grinned widely. He brought the glass back to his mouth and chugged the rest of the drink. Bart began twitching and clenching and unclenching his hands. He began laughing and in excitement, he ran up to Ciel, screaming in his face.

"MASTERMASTERYOUGOTTOHAVESOMEMOREIMUSTHAVEMORETHER EISTILLHALFLEFTINTHECANRIGHTYOUSHOULDTRYSOME!" Ciel grimaced at Bardroy's sudden enthusiasm.

"Bardroy, calm down." But the chef merely ignored him, sputtering more nonsense and insisting on handing over the can. Ciel quickly handed it over to which Bart snatched it away and drank to his heart's content. Ciel backed himself up against the wall and watched the display in front of him.

"Sebastian, come find me." He commanded quietly and in no time at all, Ciel could feel the demon standing next to him watching the crazy man holding the can over his mouth waiting for the last drop to fall from the opening.

"What on Earth did you do this time Bocchan?" he asked politely with a slight smirk. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose ( he had been doing that a lot lately) and scoffed.

"Please. He overexcited himself." The Earl said shaking his head. "Anyway, please restrain him and follow me. We're going to have to try this out on the other two." Sebastian had grabbed Bart by the scruff of his neck.

"And Tanaka?" Ciel opened the kitchen doors and let Sebastian and the flailing Bardroy through.

"I don't think he would drink anything else other than his tea." Ciel followed Sebastian through the corridors, on the search of Mey Rin and Finney.

* * *

Mey Rin and Finney stood in front of their master, watching the jumpy chef who was keeping Sebastian on his toes, from the corner of their eyes. Ciel handed them each one can of Monster to which they reluctantly accepted. Ciel waited for them to pop open the tabs before he addressed them.

"After observing Bardroy and his intake of this drink," he said gesturing to Bardroy behind him. "I've decided to carry out the same taste test with you two as well. But please, drink slowly." Ciel took a step back and watched as they took cautious sips and gradually taking larger gulps. Satisfied that they weren't going to overload like Bart, Ciel took his place beside Sebastian.

"What did you do with Grell?"

"I told him that if he could catch Pluto, I'd…repay him." Ciel contorted his face in disgust and Sebastian flashed his white teeth at his master in a sarcastic smile. After five minutes, the two had finished their "refreshment". Ciel crossed his arms and waited for any reaction. Mey Rin and Finney looked at each other for a moment before Mey Rin took off over to the cupboard where the fine china was housed. Sebastian and Ciel's eyes both widened when they saw her grab a plate and toss it like a Frisbee over to Bart. Bart broke free of the butler's grip and ran to greet the flying disk (plate). He caught it easily then tossed it to Finney. Soon more plates were being thrown into the game of Ultimate. The three were having a joyous time, their eyes wild but happy. And every time one of the plates were about to face their doom, yet saved by Sebastian, they'd laugh hysterically.

"SEBASTIAN! Contain them!" Ciel yelled in a slight panic. One crazy lunatic was enough. Three was just a complete and utter migraine. At his master's command, Sebastian quickly grabbed the rest of the china from their captors and scooped up the three sugar high psychos who were originally making their way to the box of Monster.

"Where do you want them Bocchan?" Ciel looked over the three who were squirming under Sebastian's grip, but still grinning. Ciel knew that no matter where he put them, they'd make a mess of everything.

"You're just going to have to keep an eye on them until they settle down," He swept some hair from his eyes and smirked. ", so you might want to keep those three on leashes." Sebastian blew some air from his nose to symbolize his slight laugh and whacked Mey Rin, Bart, and Finney upside the head knocking them unconscious. Ciel looked up at him disbelievingly to which Sebastian placed a hand over his heart (there has to be one somewhere) and bowed slightly.

"If we carry those three along, we would lose what precious time we have left in the day." Ciel raise an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Fine. Anyway, since we can't use our previous test subjects, we're going to have to use a more composed set of guinea pigs." Ciel made his way over to the front door with Sebastian following him.

"Who do you have in mind master?" Ciel took the jacket from Sebastian that he seemed to pluck out of nowhere.

"I'm thinking…a demon and a reaper." As they exited from the front door with Sebastian carrying the crate of Monster on his shoulder, they didn't notice that Mey Rin, Bart, and Finney had all popped one eye open…obviously conscious.

* * *

They walked around the mansion only for a short while when they came across the missing Death God. He was not hard to miss either what with the mess he was making in the garden (he'd have Sebastian deal with that later) along with his shouts of protest he yelled at Pluto. Very uncivilized protests. Ciel decided to wait a little and watched amusedly as the red clad psycho chased Pluto. To both Sebastian and Ciel's surprise, Grell managed to lasso some sort of leash on the dog. But Pluto, however, did not like the idea and began to drag Grell around violently.

"Alright, I've seen enough. Retrieve Grell, Sebastian." Sebastian prepared to take off, but Pluto soon caught sight of the tall butler and bounded over happily to him, Grell still being dragged along. Pluto finally broke free of the leash and leapt into Sebastian's arms, leaving Grell to crash land face first. Sebastian peeled Pluto off of him and held him from the back of his neck. Grell lifted his head off the ground to look up at an annoyed demon.

"Honestly Grell. It wasn't that hard to catch Pluto." Grell began to pout and argued with Sebastian about how he had an advantage of being Pluto's eye candy. He also brought up the fact that it wasn't fair that Pluto was somehow turned off by Grell as well, making the reaper angry and attempting to remove Pluto from Sebastian's arms. He was punished with a quick bonfire to the…well, to his whole being. Ciel was beginning to have second thought about using Grell.

* * *

After Pluto was put away, courtesy of Sebastian, Grell and Sebastian gathered around the box that Sebastian placed in the garden and took out two cans each. Ciel explained that since they were more "powerful" than humans they'd be able to handle a highly caffeinated drink no problem. They were to drink each can and determine whether or not they drink was poisoned or suspicious in some way. They got started soon after and everything was going smoothly until they two finished all the cans in the first crate. Grell was starting to get jittery…very jittery.

"Grell. Is everything alright?" Ciel asked. Grell nodded his head and cracked his neck.

"I…I think I just need to go to the bathroom. That must be why I'm not feeling so comfortable. You know, so much liquid. Heh heh. I will be back. Don't miss me too much Bassy!" Grell said all this at lightning speed that it was almost hard to understand him. After his small speech he took off to the front door. Ciel rolled his eyes, completely unconcerned, and regarded Sebastian who was finishing the last of his Monster.

"Clear." He told Ciel, meaning that the drink was safe.

"Well…that's the first crate. And it's only-"

"Late in the afternoon sir." Sebastian finished for him. Ciel sighed in annoyance. This would take longer than he thought. Even with two unwilling volunteers that didn't spaz after one energy drink wasn't making the task go by any faster. And there was also the issue that Grell was taking way too long for a bathroom break.

"Sebastian, got fetch Grell and the second crate. We still have a lot to finish." Sebastian obeyed and made his way to the house, leaving Ciel to nurse an oncoming headache.

* * *

Sebastian was just about to push open the door when he could hear crashes and yelling from behind it. Chaos was what he was going to find behind the door, he knew for certain. Sebastian pushed the door open to find that all hell broke loose throughout the entire household. Finney and Bart were having some sort of rope climbing contest on the window curtains with Mey Rin cheering them on from below, of course holding two cans of Monster. Grell was opening all the crates in a rush so that they drink would be easily exposed. Green liquid had been spilt all throughout the floor and the dishes that Sebastian had previously put away were now on the ground shattered. Suddenly, Pluto rushed in from behind him and began lapping up the spilt Monster on the floor. And not even after finishing up one puddle, Pluto was already letting small puffs of fire escape his mouth in excitement and began howling loudly. After watching for a few more minutes, Sebastian rubbed his forehead.

"I better not tell Bocchan about this now…" Sebastian ran into the house and stole two boxes of Monster before shutting the door on the messy front room and returning to his master.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Ciel said obviously pissed. "And where is Grell?"

"Grell is busy at the moment Bocchan. He will return shortly. Turns out he had some sort of…reaction to the drink." He said grabbing yet another can and breaking open the top, slightly irritated.

"You seem kind of angry Sebastian."

"It's nothing to worry about sir." But Sebastian was indeed angry. But not about the house becoming a total wreck. He was upset with himself for the fact that A)The energy drink was even starting to take effect on him as well and B) Dinner had not been prepared yet.

* * *

Anyone could see that Sebastian was becoming slightly…hyper. It was obvious too, considering Sebastian always keeps himself together. But, Sebastian was trying his hardest to keep himself under control. One after the other, he kept drinking another can of Monster and after each can he would…giggle. He would giggle and it was unmistakable. But soon after, Sebastian would catch himself and go for another can. Ciel was slightly impressed by Sebastian's self-control. Even Grell couldn't handle it since he obviously wasn't returning. He had a suspicion that Grell had cracked under the pressure and that Mey Rin, Bart, and Finney were awake since he could distinctly hear shouts emanating from the house. He knew there would be a big mess to deal with later. But he had a much bigger concern right now. Sebastian Michaelis, demon butler, had been bested by the drink.

Two long hours later, after finishing both the second and the third box of Monster, Sebastian threw down his last can and slouched in his chair. His eyes were closed and his shoulders tensed as if trying to keep in something no one would want to see. Ciel didn't think it was possible, but he knew it had happened. Sebastian just couldn't take it anymore. And now, he had a very, very, VERY hyper demon on his hands along with a chainsaw wielding reaper, and three idiotic servants. Ciel was in trouble and he knew it.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. All he could do now was wait. Either Sebastian would calm himself down, or he'd have to hire a demon hunter. So he waited in deathly silence. Not even the wind or the birds made a sound. It was agonizing and frightening. Five minutes felt like an hour before Sebastian sat up in his chair and grinned maniacally at Ciel.

"Bocchan looks sad. I think some pie will cheer you up." And just like that, Sebastian flew out of his seat and disappeared. Ciel also got out of his seat and ran to the entrance of the house. His speed was nothing compared to Sebastian's of course because once he pushed open the doors, he could see Sebastian hanging upside down from the chandelier throwing pies everywhere, and taking a sip of another can of Monster every so often. Cream and crusts were raining down on everything and fillings splattered the walls and decorated the inhabitants' faces, including a calm Tanaka who had raspberry filling on his face. Everyone was happily dancing under the chandelier, chanting something about "The Pie King". Pluto was running all around the room, steam coming from his mouth and tore into cans of unopened Monster. Suddenly, Sebastian noticed Ciel's arrival.

"BOCCHAN! I HAVE SOME PIE FOR YOU!" Sebastian grabbed a pie from his pile that rested on the chandelier and aimed it towards Ciel and fired. Ciel gasped and ducked, the pie just barely missing.

"Sebastian!" But, Sebastian was having none of it and threw two more pies. They both reached their target. One in his face and the other in his chest.

"HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF PRIDE SEBASTIAN?!" Sebastian laughed along with everyone else.

"Are you feeling better master?!" Ciel wiped some pie from his face and glared at Sebastian.  
"I guess that's a 'no' Bassey!" Grell said with a grin. Sebastian gracefully flipped off of the chandelier and landed next to his comrads.

"We're just going to have to fix that!" Ciel looked at them quizzically when Mey Rin, Bart, Finney, and Grell saluted and ran off. His curiosity turned to fear when they returned with a can of Monster in each hand. Ciel took that as his cue to take flight instead of fight. He ran in Tanaka's direction, grabbed his sleeve and began to pull him up the stairs away from the crowd chasing them. Ciel was running with Tanaka for a good straight 10 minutes when he thought he lost them. He stopped and leaned against the wall to rest, Tanaka sipping his tea. He had caught his breath when he heard a dripping sound and soft splats. Ciel chanced a look and saw a green liquid pouring into Tanaka's cup from above. With a pained expression, Ciel looked up to see Sebastian on the ceiling, pouring the Monster. His eyes widened at the realization of what he was doing and jerked upwards to stop Tanaka, but he had already taken a big gulp.

"Oh my god!" Ciel grabbed Tanaka from his coat and shoved him into a nearby room and locked the door. He did not want to see how Tanaka would turn out. Him being hyper was just unheard of. After he closed the door, Ciel took off again with Sebastian hot on his tail.

* * *

It was war. His home, the battlefield. Ciel Phantomhive against a demon, a reaper, a chef, a maid, a farmer, and a demon hound. All high on sugar with the intent to intoxicate him with the damned energy drink. Ciel had been so close so many times into being captured, but Ciel was a determined human. However, Ciel had been on the run and hiding for hours and was completely exhausted. He had just finished escaping from a sneak attack from the three servants when he found another hiding place in an empty guest room. He'd have only a couple minutes rest before Sebastian or Grell would find him. Those two were having the best luck in discovering his hiding places. When they did find him, they would jump out in surprise and almost make him piss his pants. How he hated those two right now. Ciel sat in silence for 30minutes and nothing happened. No one jumped out at him and no Monster fell from the ceiling. He took that as a good sign. Maybe they caffeine wore off and they had passed out. Ciel plucked up some courage and walked to the door. He pressed his ear to the door. Still nothing. Inhaling slowly, Ciel opened the door and to his chagrin, Sebastian was standing there with an idiotic grin on his face.

"BOCCHAN!" Sebastian ran up to him and picked him up, placing his lips firmly on his master's in a kiss. Ciel froze from shock. Sebastian had kissed him. Once Sebastian pulled away he put down his master.

"I"VE MISSED YOU!" Ciel could not move. He could not figure out what just happened. His butler had kissed him right on the lips and he was probably fully aware that he did it too! An energy drink wasn't like alcohol where, if you manage to get drunk, you're oblivious to everything. NO. Caffeine keeps you awake…and hyper. So of course someone would be aware of every action they make. So Sebastian's action was intentional. Ciel grabbed his head and screamed in frustration. Hearing Ciel's scream, all the others ran to Sebastian's side.

"UH OH! Looks like someone needs a drink!" They all said in chorus. They began advancing toward him slowly. But Ciel didn't have the drive anymore to run. He was tired and hungry and slightly depressed. But more than anything, he was just done. Sebastian knelt by Ciel and held him, opening his mouth. One at a time, everyone poured the drink in his mouth and each time, Ciel swallowed. Ciel could feel his heart racing and his adrenaline giving him back the strength he would have needed to run away. He didn't feel tired anymore. He felt rejuvenated…revived. Ciel sat up from Sebastian's arms and smiled at every one of them.

And after that, the rest of the night for everyone was a blur.

* * *

Ciel awoke very warm but uncomfortable the next day. He was staring up at the ceiling that had somehow been covered with footprints and pie fillings. Then he remembered…Sebastian and the chase. All because of that stupid energy drink. Ciel tried to sit up but was firmly stuck on the floor somehow. He then heard a grunt. Ciel took a sharp intake of breath and turned his head sideways. Sebastian had his arm securely around Ciel's body, sleeping peacefully.

"Uck!" Ciel wriggled free from under Sebastian's arms. He began crawling away, a far distance from Sebastian, before standing up and looking over his mansion. Nothing was where it should have been and a thin layer of Monster probably covered the surface of everything in sight…including the people on the floor. Ciel covered his nose at the slightly overwhelming scent of the fruity beverage and exited the front room.

Surprisingly, his office was left untouched. Aside from maybe 10 cans scattered on the floor. Ciel guessed that even though they were uncontrollable, they still kept in mind that heavy consequences would come forth upon them if something were to happen to his office. Ciel took a seat at his desk and pulled out some paper. He'd need to inform the queen immediately.

'_Queen Victoria, I have received the first shipment of Monster and had every single can looked over. Nothing dangerous such as poison was placed in the drink, however, I would advise to never, under any circumstances, sell the drink in question. It is the best for the sanity of this town that no one buys this drink or even worse drinks it. As much as I would hate to have you disappoint your people, it simply cannot be negotiated. The moral of this report, the Americans are just as crazy as ever._

_-Sincerely, Ciel Phantomhive'_

* * *

Back in the front room, Sebastian awakens and looks around the house, remembering the night before.

"Oh hell…"

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha! That was so fun to write! An overly hyper Sebby! LOL! Even though I had to make Sebastian OOC at the end, I hope I excelled on keeping him in character for the first half...just a little at least. Although, no matter how much Monster Sebastian drinks, I'm sure he'd still be calm and composed. I, on the other hand, had only one can and suddenly I'm spinning in office chairs. . Heh, yeah. Alright, thanks for reading and shtuff! Review please...oh! And HAPPY SUMMER VACATION to those who are out of school! Ciao!

(Oh and don't take offense on the 'Americans are not trustworthy/Americans are crazy as ever' remarks. I'm American too. I just needed Ciel to say something snotty)


End file.
